Changes
by firepenguin82
Summary: There's a new girl at Roscoe High and she seems to be stirring things up for everyone including the RFR gang. Will this new girl brong good or bad trouble for the RFR gang? Sorry not very good at summaries. Please Read and Respond Please
1. Little Things

Chapter One: Little things  
  
"Good Morning students of Roscoe High; you are listening to Cougar Radio."  
"New DJ?" Ray said noticing the different voice from the usually he heard ever morning.  
"I guess, although she doesn't look like the kind of DJ, Kim, would want on Cougar Radio." Robbie said looking into the booth where the Cougar radio DJ's did their segments.  
"She defiantly isn't what Cougar Radio usually is." Travis said looking at the girl in the booth.  
The girl's long dark brown hair, streaked with a dark rich violet was pulled into messy ponytail with strands of her hair following in front of her face. She wore a red tight shirt, which the sleeves had been but off and replaced with black fishnet sleeves. Her were outlined with black eyeliner and black eye shadow, which just made her deep brown eyes seem even darker.  
"She might look different, but I bet that she's just like the rest of the drones of Cougar Radio." Ray said leaning back against the wall. "Ow." Ray said as Lily punched him in his upper arm. "What was that for?"  
"You don't even know her and you already judging her. You could at least wait until you've met the girl." Lily answered looking over at the girl. "I bet she's ok, you can just judge her with out meeting her first."  
"This morning you're going to hear something a little different from what you usually hear. This song is from the debut CD from Good Charlotte, and is one of the best songs there might be in this DJ's opinion. Here's Little Things by Good Charlotte."  
  
Like the time in school when we got free lunch, And the cool kids beat us up (reduced lunch) And the rich kids had convertibles And we had to ride the bus (55) Like the time we made the baseball team But they stilled laughed at us (you still suck)  
  
"Ok that defiantly is different from the usually Cougar Radio music." Ray said. "And it seems Waller doesn't like it very much." Ray said as Principal Waller walked toward the booth, extremely fast and looked as if he was going to explode.  
  
Like the time that girl broke up with me 'Cause I wasn't cool enough (TRICK!!) The little things, little things, they always hang around, they just won't go away The little things, little things..........  
  
Suddenly the music was cut off and there was silence, which seemed to get everyone in the hallways attention. The RFR gang looked into the booth where Waller was no yelling at the girl. Then suddenly something happened no one expect to do no one had ever done. The girl yelled back at Waller rolled her eyes and walked out of the booth into the hallway, with the eyes of all most of Roscoe high students on her.  
"Ok maybe I was wrong about her." Ray said with slight laugh  
  
Chapter Two: 


	2. Meeting the new girl and her thoughts

Chapter Two: Meeting the new girl and her thoughts  
  
Lily sat in her English class, looking at the back of Ray's head, she wished so much that she could just put her fingers through his hair; but she knew she couldn't they were just friends. It had been less then a year since they had kissed; Lily knew that it was only to get Veronica to break up with Ray, but to her it meant something more. Part of Lily wanted to tell Ray that she liked him, but another part of her didn't want to ruin the friendship they had. Ray had been her best friend since she could remember, and the thought of losing him was too much. So even if it meant she had to hind her true feelings for him, Lily wasn't going to tell Ray how she truly felt.  
"You should just tell him." Lily heard a voice said to her.  
Lily turned to her left and saw the new girl she had seen earlier. "Excuse me?"  
"That guy you stare at every single day in class." The girl paused and looked at Ray and then back at Lily. "He isn't that bad looking, I gotta say."  
"It's complicated that's why I can't tell him." Lily answered  
"Your Lily Randall right; I'm Charlie Marie Conner."  
"That's an interesting name."  
"Yeah well my mom thought a boy sounding name and a girl's name together sounded cool. I like it, it's different, and there aren't any other girls with the same name."  
"You know I heard you this morning on Cougar Radio, you sure got Waller's attention."  
"Yeah I know." Charlie said with a laugh. "I thought that here there wouldn't mind playing some different music. I mean Cougar Radio is a school radio, they should allow there to be other music then what Kim, Miss Cougar radio likes. I can understand them not wanting cursing and stuff like that m but they need some music that's not all pop music. They need music with actually feeling in it."  
Lily nodded Charlie was different from most girls she knew. Charlie was like Lily with music, she wanted something with feeling it not just something that had a good beat to it.  
"Have you tried the station Radio Free Roscoe? They're pretty good; they play some really good music."  
"Yeah I heard them the other day, they're pretty good, but they need some more female opinion going on. I mean they had three guys and just one girl, so she's pretty much out numbered. Besides that there really good, that one guy though umm mark something."  
"Question Mark."  
"Yeah that's it; he can be somewhat annoying, I mean its not that I don't like his whole gig thing but he's always asking questions and never really gives his opinions on it. My theory is if you're going to ask a question give your own opinion to." Lily laughed slightly at what Charlie had said. "What did I say some thing funny?"  
"No, it's just that I've never thought of it that way."  
"Miss Randall and Miss Conner, do you have something to share with the class?" Mrs. Gillian, the English teacher, said placing her hands on her hips.  
"No." Charlie and Lily said in unison.  
"Then you won't mind paying attention to the lesson." Mrs. Gillian said turning back to the blackboard. Charlie rolled her eyes and started to copy the notes from the board.  
Lily smiled, and finished copying the notes.  
  
"Hey, there's that new girl." Ray said with his month full.  
"Ray, chew, shallow, then talk." Robbie said  
"Anyway," Ray said swallowing his food "I wonder what her name is?'  
"Her name is Charlie, and she's really cool." Lily answered as she sat down next to Ray.  
"How'd ya know?" Ray asked  
"She's in our English class, Ray, and she sits right next to me. We were talking today, she's really cool. She loves music, and she's unique. Plus she thinks RFR is good."  
"Really? She must love Pronto then." Ray said leaning back in his chair and then almost falling over.  
"Actually, when we're talking after class, she thinks Smog is pretty cool, she said that he's deep, and is insightful. She said Pronto was funny and that Shady Lane had great music taste."  
"What did she say about Question Mark?" Robbie asked confused why Lily hadn't mentioned his alter-ego.  
"Well, truth is Robbie, she said that she thinks Question Mark asks too many questions and then doesn't' give his opinion on them. Its not that she doesn't like the Question Mark, she says she gets his idea but she thinks you should give your opinion as well."  
Robbie just stared at Lily shocked, how this girl could think he asks too many questions. What does she know anyway?  
"Hey Lils," Robbie looked up and saw that it was Charlie, "are we still on to met up at Mickey's later at six?"  
"Yea I'll see you there."  
"Alright, I gotta see Waller now, he seems to think I have an attitude problem, can you believe it." Both Lily and Charlie laughed. "See ya later." Charlie said and then walked out of the cafeteria.  
Lily turned to Robbie, who was glaring at her with an angry look. "What just because she doesn't like your alter-ego's act doesn't mean I can't hang out with her." 


	3. Venting on air and Mickey's

Chapter three: Venting on air and Mickey's  
  
"You're not still mad about Charlie not liking your act are you?' Lily asked as she put her headphones on.  
"Of course not." Robbie said leaning forward on to the table. "But who gives her the right to say that I don't give my opinion enough? Who does she think she is, Miss. Queen of the Radio? My asking question's isn't boring, if she doesn't like it there must be something wrong with her."  
"Yea, you're not mad at." Ray said under his breath as he put his headphones on.  
"I'm not!" Robbie said sitting up straight in his chair.  
"Can we save this for later guys we're on in 5.4.3.2." and cued the others they were on.  
"You're listening to." Travis aka Smog said  
"Radio..." Lily aka Shady Lane said  
"Free" Robbie aka Question Mark said  
"Roscoe." Ray aka Pronto said  
"I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering is it always good to give your opinion?" Lily sighed at Robbie's question. "Should a person give their opinion on something or someone, even if they aren't asked for it? Should we just give our opinions no matter what, or should we use tact when we give them?"  
"If someone is giving their opinion about someone or something to someone, who it isn't about then it's fine to give it. We can't deny them the right to speak their opinion, that's like saying we shouldn't say what we think." Shady Lane responded.  
"I'm not saying that, Shady Lane."  
"Then please tell us Question Mark, what's your opinion on it?" Lily said raising her eyebrows.  
"My opinion is that when a person is asked they should give their opinion, they shouldn't just openly criticize someone or something."  
"How about we take some callers and find out their opinions on the subject." Pronto said noticing the tension.  
"Alright on line one, we have CM." Travis said  
"Welcome, CM and what's your lovely opinion on this subject?" Ray said  
"I have to agree with Shady Lane on this, a person should be allowed to give their opinion on almost anything, true a person should use tact sometimes, but not when they're not even talking to the person they're giving the opinion on."  
"Thank you CM." Lily said with a satisfied smile and Robbie just sat there with an angry look on his face.  
  
Lily sat in Mickey's waiting for Charlie to meet her there. It had been almost an hour since the RFR show, and Lily was still feeling that Robbie was being a jerk for taking someone's opinion that she didn't even know so serious. Lily looked at the door and say Charlie walking in through the doorway.  
"Sorry I'm a little late; my brother decided that he wanted to know exactly why I was late, and then why the principal wanted to see me." Charlie said as she sat down across from Lily.  
"You live with your brother?"  
"Yeah, I moved in with him and his wife over the summer. We decided that it was best that my mother and I had sometime apart."  
"I'm guessing that you and your mother don't exactly get along."  
"Let's just say she doesn't like how I talk, how I wear my make up, how I dress, and pretty much everything about me. My brother asked my to move here from the states cause he thought its better this way then having my mother and I fighting non-stop."  
"What about your father?" Lily asked feeling bad for Charlie.  
"Dead."  
"Oh I'm sorry."  
"Its not you fault he died." Charlie paused and looked at Lily. "I'm guessing you're wondering how he died. He died when I was eleven of cancer. How about we talk about something else...like you and that guy you were staring at in English. Who is and what's up with you two?"  
"He's name is Ray, and we're friends that's it."  
"But you want more?" Charlie said leaning forward  
"Yeah, I guess I do. At the end of last year we kissed."  
"Ahh a kiss, and?"  
"And nothing. He only kissed me to get his girlfriend to break up with him. Nothing had after that."  
"But there's something there still?"  
"I don't know, I would like there to be but I don't know."  
"Lils, a guy never kisses a girl unless he wants to and likes her. Unless he's a player, or its truth or dare, or if he's seeing how many girls he can kiss. But if Ray doesn't fall under those categories then he must like you."  
Lily laughed. "Thanks Charlie you make me feel so much better."  
"That's what I'm here for." Charlie stood up. "Now, come on let's have a look at these CD's and see if there is any good punk music."  
"Alright." Lily said with a smile and stood up and walked around Mickey's with Charlie.  
  
"Lily, I know that that kiss might have meant nothing to you but it meant a lot to me. For a while now I've had these strong feelings for you and..and." Ray rehearsed to himself while he passed around the RFR station.  
"The words we follow more easily if you speak from your heart and don't over think them." Travis said as he meditated on the floor.  
"Thank you so much Swami, but I think I can handle telling Lily how I feel on my own."  
"Then why have you been unable to tell her?" Travis said standing up.  
"Tell who what?" Lily said as she entered the station.  
"Telling my mother that she's been putting to much curry on the curry meatloaf." Ray said quickly.  
"Oh, well you should just tell her." Lily said sitting down on the couch.  
"So did you have fun with Charlie?" Robbie asked with a hint of sarcasm.  
"Yes I did actually. You guys should really meet her. She is just so cool. I mean she was telling me that back In Philadelphia, she and her friends started this little paper were they put in all their thought on music, school, everything. She also told me she was on her old school's radio station and that's why she joined Cougar Radio; she thought that it would be someone like her old school's."  
"She does seem interesting." 


	4. Unleashed Secrets

Chapter four: Unleashed Secrets  
  
Robbie sat at the usually table they always sat at in the cafeteria. Ray sat across from him eating a meatloaf and pasta sandwich or what he called "masta"; best of both words. Travis sat next to ray eating his usually lunch, spinach and rice rolls. Robbie looked towards the lunch line and say Lily and Charlie walking towards them. Robbie was dreading this, but he knew he had to do it; he had promised Lily that he would at least give Charlie a chance.  
"Hey guys this Charlie." Lily said as she and Charlie sat down. "Charlie this is Ray, Travis, and Robbie." Lily said nodding to each of the boys.  
"Hey boys." Charlie said as she opened her soda can.  
"So Charlie, Lily tells us your from Philadelphia, a big city; ever see anyone get killed?" Ray asked leaning forward.  
Charlie looked at Lily. "Lils was right about you Ray you definitely lighten the mood." Charlie noticed that Ray seemed to really want an answer. "No Ray I've never seen anyone get killed or anything like that."  
"So Charlie, what kind of music do you like?" Travis asked  
"Mostly punk, but I pretty much will listen to anything that has real feelings in it. Something that when you listen to you can feel that feeling; I guess you could say I'm a music nut." Charlie said with a smile.  
Robbie could help but admit that Charlie did seem pretty cool. She did seem to have that quality of telling how she actually felt and how she say things.  
"So do I get ask questions now?" Charlie said the guys looked at her. "So let me guess Travis is Smog, Ray is.Pronto, Robbie is Question Mark; and of course Lily is Shady Lane."  
The RFR gang looked at Charlie with wide eyes and opened months. They couldn't believe that someone knew who they were. But the real question was how, did she know?  
"I'm guess you're wondering how I knew who your alter-egos were right? Well, I pretty much guessed, so you don't have to worry about anyone else figuring it out."  
"How?" Lily saying what the guys were wondering.  
"Well, back in Philly a couple of my friends did something like this after school. Plus when I asked Lily to met me at Mickey's at four, she said she couldn't cause she had previous commitments. And there are some things I noticed when I first got here this summer; the four of you always hung out and always at four you would all leave and go somewhere together." Charlie looked at Lily. "I know I probably should have not said anything, but I thought it would be better if you knew, rather then not knowing the truth. People should always the truth, that's my theory at least."  
"Maybe I should give you guys sometime for the whole thing to sink it." Charlie said standing up. "I'm going to be at Mickey's later so if any of you guys want to talk to me, you can find me there."  
They all watched as Charlie walked away from their table and then out of the cafeteria. They were still shocked that someone knew who that they were Radio Free Roscoe DJ's. It was too much what were they going to do? What were they going to do about Charlie?  
  
Ray, Robbie, Lily, and Travis sat in the RFR station in silence, they were all thinking about what had happened at lunch today. They still couldn't believe that Charlie knew the truth about them. They didn't know what to do about it but knew something had to be done.  
"I know Charlie isn't going to tell anyone, so we don't have to worry about that, at least." Lily said finally after there had been a long period of silence. "I have an idea but I don't know if you guys are going to like it."  
'What is it?" Ray asked looking up from where he was sitting.  
"I was thinking that we should ask Charlie to join RFR, not as a full time DJ or anything but maybe as like a special guest. It would be nice to have another girl on the show."  
"How can you even think of that? We can't just let someone we barely know on the show." Robbie said raising his voice.  
"I don't barely know her, she's my friend, and I think we should let her join RFR, she would a good addition." Lily said raising her voice as well.  
"Lily's got a point Robbie; we could use a new influence on the show. And another girl might not be that bad, we could bring in a large audience." Travis said.  
"You've been awful quiet Ray, what do you think?" Robbie asked hopping that Ray would side with him.  
"Well, "Ray paused as he looked at his friends. "I can see both sides, but I have to agree with Travis and Lily. I think it would be good if we got some new blood on the show. I know it's a big change Robbie, but think about it, it could really help the show."  
Robbie looked at his three friends. "Fine she can join but on trial basis. So who's going to tell her?"  
"I will." Travis said before Lily could who looked as if she was about to say she would find Charlie.  
"Ok, she said she would be at Mickey's so you can find her there." Lily said and then watched as Travis walked out of the station.  
  
Charlie sat in Mickey's with her head phones on as she read a book. She wasn't expecting anyone to come, she had a feeling that it would take Lily and the others sometime to decide what they were going to do about someone other then the four of them knowing the truth about them and RFR. Charlie's CD had just changed songs when she felt a tap on her shoulder; she turned around and saw that it was Travis.  
"Hey Travis, I didn't expect on seeing you." Charlie said as she took her headphones off and closed her book.  
"Timeline?" Travis said looking at the cover of the book. "Any good?"  
"Yeah its pretty good." Charlie answered. "Travis what are you doing here?'  
"I've come with a decision about your knowledge of our little extra curricular activity."  
"And the decision is?"  
"We want you to join RFR at least on trial basis."  
"I'm guessing that's Robbie's idea."  
How did you know that?'  
"Well I figured Lily told him what I said about Question Mark, and he was too happy about that and that's why he was a little cold towards me."  
"You'll have to excuse Robbie about that. 


	5. First day on the job

Chapter Five: First day on the job  
  
Robbie sat in the station with the others who were talking to Charlie explaining everything about the station, what they were about, and basically everything that needed to be know to be part of the RFR gang. Robbie had noticed something as the others talked, Charlie and Travis would look at each other and laugh slightly or make faces that seemed like they were having thinking about something only they knew about. Robbie found this very odd, since Travis had only met Charlie a short time ago like him, Robbie wondered what was going on and why Charlie and Travis were giving each other those looks. He knew he was going to have to ask Travis about it later, but he knew that now was not the time to do it with the others there.  
"We need to come up with a name for you, Charlie." Robbie said finally, deciding to get involve in welcoming Charlie to the group.  
"Ok, do you have any ideas?" Charlie asked as she looked at the others.  
"How about Riot Girl." Travis said looking at Charlie. Robbie noticed the look again between Travis and Charlie. "It's a Good Charlotte song, and since Charlie likes them it could work."  
"I like, Riot Girl is one of my favorite songs too." Charlie said  
"Ok then, Charlie is now Riot Girl." Lily said with a smile.  
Robbie looked at the others they were all smiling and seemed happy; he also couldn't help but smile. Maybe having Charlie around wouldn't be that bad, she did seem like a cool person. Although she had a lot of opinions on things she did seem to be open minded and ok overall.  
  
"Alright listeners welcome back that was Rancid and their song Fall Back Down." Lily said. "Right now we have a special and hopefully a good surprise, for you guys. We have a new DJ, and her name is Riot Girl."  
"Hello listeners, I'm Riot Girl and I'm here to make sure that these guys keep things real. Just joking guys." Charlie said with a laugh. "I new girl so I hope you guys like me."  
"Aright everyone, we want you to call in and ask any question you have for Riot Girl, because she's willing to give you answers." Robbie said. Travis held up a board that read Ted&Ed line one. "Alright Ted&Ed what's your question for Riot Girl?"  
"Thank you Question Mark. We were wondering as scientists who your favorite scientist is?"  
"Umm.well I would have to say it's..." Charlie said trying to come up with an answer for a question she thought would never be asked. "Madam Curie; first very well known female scientist of her time."  
"A very good choice, thank you."  
"Do they always ask questions like that?" Charlie asked Robbie covering her mike.  
"Yeah that's Ted and Ed." Robbie answered laughing.  
"Alright our next caller is Sunshine." Travis said  
"Hey, Sunshine, what's your question for me?"  
"Well, Riot Girl, I was wondering you seem as if your own person and I was wondering do you think a person should date someone that they're friends think is under them or if they shouldn't?"  
"I'm guessing Sunshine, that you like this guy, right?" Charlie said with a serious look on her face.  
"Yeah, I really really do."  
"Why do your friends think he's under you as you point it?"  
"Well, I'm kind of popular and he's not really popular, he's a skateboarder type and my friends think that he isn't good enough for me because he's not really popular." Sunshine answered  
"Ok Sunshine you have two choices. You can one go with what your friends say and do something that you obliviously don't believe or you can follow your heart and choose the guy that you really like, and hopefully if your friends are really your friends then they will be happy for you. Personally I would follow my heart, but its up to you Sunshine, thanks for your question and I hope I helped you."  
"Thank you Riot Girl, you have."  
Robbie looked at Charlie, and smiled. Things to him didn't seem too bad now; maybe Charlie would make the show even better. Things seemed as if they were starting to look up.  
  
Robbie walked through the door of the station after empty the trash can. As he entered he noticed that Charlie was still in the station. Robbie found this odd since he thought everyone had left, he especially thought that Charlie had left with Lily. This was the perfect time that he could talk to Charlie.  
"Hey Charlie I thought you had left with the others." Robbie said as he placed the trash can down on the ground.  
"Oh, no; I decided to stay, my brother won't be home until after he closes the shop and my sister-in-law and I aren't the greatest of friends. I hope you don't mind if I stay here." Charlie answered  
"No not at all." Robbie said sitting down across from Charlie. "So what does your brother do?'  
"Do you know the auto shop on Spruce? Mike and Billy's?" Charlie said  
"Yeah, my dad gets his car worked on there."  
"Well, Billy's my brother."  
"That's cool." Robbie said and then there was an awkward silence between the two. "So I have an idea for what you could do on the show."  
"Really what it is?" Charlie asked interested in what Robbie had for her.  
"When you were answering the questions today, I noticed that when people, like that girl Sunshine, asked you personal questions, you knew what to say and really helped. I was thinking that maybe we should make you the resident advice giver for RFR. What do you say?"  
"Wait let me get this straight; you want me to be like the advice girl on the show."  
"Yeah, so will you do it?"  
"Of course I will Robbie, so what should it be called?" Charlie said smiling  
"I was thinking Ask Riot."  
"I like its short, yet right to the point, thank you Robbie thank you so much." Charlie said and then looked at her watch. "Oh shot, I better start walking home; I promised Billy that I would help Jenna with dinner."  
"I could walk you home if you want?" Robbie asked standing up.  
"That would be nice." Charlie said smiling.  
The two then closed up the station and started towards Charlie's house.  
  
"So Charlie, I have a question for you that I've been wanting to ask you." Robbie said as he and Charlie walked down the street.  
"Ok, shot." Charlie said  
"Is Charlie you're real name?"  
"Umm yes and no." Charlie said laughing. "My full name is Charlene Marie Rose, but I've always been called Charlie, my whole life. My mom wanted me to have a kind of a boy's name, but my dad didn't want his daughter to have a boy's name on her birth certificate." The two then stopped in front of a medium size house that had dark green shutters. "Well, this is my place. If you want we can stay out here and talk if, you still want to talk of course."  
"I would like that." Robbie said as he and Charlie sat down on the steps to her house. "Charlie do you and Travis have something going on? I saw you guys looking at each other what was that about? Are you guys dating or something?"  
"No, of course not." Charlie said shocked by what Robbie was asking. "You want to know the truth, but Robbie you can't tell anyone its kind of hard for me."  
"I won't tell anyone, I promise."  
"I met Travis a couple years ago in Hong Kong. You see my mom's in the army or was well actually both my parents were and my step dad. When I was seven my parents got a divorce, which wasn't a big surprise since they had been together since high school and got married right after graduation. So my mom remarried this guy Rick when I was nine. Rick was a good guy my dad liked him to. Everything seemed to be going fine for about a year, then my dad got sick, we were living in Hong Kong at the time around the same time Travis was, that's when I met him. When my dad got sick, I didn't take it very well, and when he died I basically fell apart. Travis was there for me the whole time, and became a really good friend. He helped me to realize that my dad would always be there for me. So I guess you could say Travis is one of my best friends, he knows almost everything about me. So no I don't have something going on for two reasons, he's dating Audrey and he's like my brother."  
"Wow." Robbie couldn't say anything else, he was still shocked by everything he had just heard. "I'm sorry that I even thought that you and Travis might have something going on."  
"It's ok, it's not like you did anything a good friend wouldn't do." Charlie said with a smile.  
Robbie looked at Charlie, and noticed her smile. It was like no other he had ever seen before. Robbie couldn't believe that he had once thought that Charlie was going to be trouble and that he didn't like her cause of something dumb.  
"Umm.Charlie there's this." Robbie started to say but was interrupt by the door to Charlie's house opening.  
"There you are Charlie." A young redhead in her mid-twenties said from the doorway. "Billy should be home in a half hour and we have to finish dinner."  
"I'll be in, in a minute Jenna." Charlie said as she stood up. "I'll talk to you tomorrow Robbie ok."  
"See you tomorrow." Robbie said as he watched as Charlie walked into her house and the door closed behind her. Robbie smiled and started to walk towards his house. 


	6. Operation Couple

Chapter Six: Operation Couple  
  
Charlie sat in the station thinking about what she should do about Ray and Lily. Charlie knew for a fact that Lily liked Ray, but the only problem was she wasn't sure if Ray liked Lily or not; she had a feeling, but Charlie was not about to go on a feeling when she was dealing with the matter of the heart with her friends. Charlie knew Travis wouldn't say whether Ray liked Lily or not, it wasn't his style, if a friend did not want something know, Travis was not going to be the one to say it. Robbie was the only other person that Charlie could think of that might know whether Ray liked Lily as more then a friend. Plus, in the pass week Charlie and Robbie had become better friends and had put whatever bad feelings they had towards each other behind them.  
Charlie looked over at Robbie who was writing down ideas he had for the show. Charlie wanted to ask him now, but the only problem was everyone else was in the station as well, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to talk to Robbie with everyone else around. Charlie sighed it would have to wait until after the show, it was the only way she would be able to talk to Robbie without everyone else, hearing or wanting to know what they were talking about.  
Charlie looked back at her laptop screen; there were over twenty emails that she had to answer for her segment on the show. Travis had set up an email account, so that listeners could email in their questions for Ask Riot and not have to say them on air, which might be uncomfortable for them. Charlie liked the idea; it gave her time to think about some of the questions instead of answering them on the spot. Its not that she didn't like doing it, but sometimes Charlie felt as if she wasn't giving the person the best answer, even if it worked out for that person.  
Charlie clicked on the first email; it was from someone named Trouble with telling the truth. Charlie didn't find the name odd; since most people picked names that had something to do with their question or the problem they were going through at the time.  
  
Dear Riot Girl,  
I have recently in the past year, started to developed feelings for one of my best friends. I have known this friend since we were little and she knows everything there is about me. But about a year ago when she started to like this one guy and flirt with him, I became very jealous and at first I didn't think anything of it, but I soon realized that I liked her as more then a friend. I've tried to tell her a bunch of times, but every time I chicken out, and just make up something else. But the worst part of it is, when I got a girl friend thinking that this girl would help me get over my friend but did the opposite; my friend helped me get her to break up with her by kissing me. I know to her it meant nothing, but to me it meant so much. So I guess my question is what advice could you give to me, to help me tell my friend that I like her as more than a friend?  
Trouble with telling the truth  
  
Charlie read the email over again, she couldn't help but feel as if she knew the person writing it. So many of the things Trouble was saying sounded so familiar to Charlie, like she had heard them before. That's when it hit her, Lily had told her about almost everything that happened before they met. Lily had started flirting with a guy about a year ago and Ray had started acting weird; Ray seemed like he wanted to tell her something and then say something that made no sense. Then there was the kiss they shared to get Ray's ex to break up with him. Trouble with telling the truth was Ray. Charlie smiled to herself, so Ray liked Lily it was to perfect. She leaned back in her chair, Operation Couple was a go.  
  
"Now its time for our newest segment, but becoming a RFR favorite; its time for Ask Riot." Lily said as Travis played the opening for it.  
"I'm Riot and I'm here to help you with you questions, love, friends, and life. First let's take our first caller." Charlie said and then looked towards Travis, who was holding the board, which had Still Crazy written on it. "Our first caller is Still Crazy. Hi, what's your question Still Crazy?"  
"Well, Riot about three months ago I broke up with my girlfriend because we both thought that it was time that we both see other people, but since then I seem unable to stop thinking about her and I've realized that I still love her and want to be with her."  
"I have one question, has your ex started to see someone else, by any chance?" Charlie asked  
"Yeah she has actually."  
"Ok, well I hate to say it but it seems as if you might be jealous Still Crazy. This actually happens to lot of people they see someone they care for with someone else and become jealous. I'm not saying that you don't really care for this girl, but what you have to do first is make sure that the feelings you are having right now are real and that you're not just feeling this way cause you're seeing you ex with someone else. When you do figure it and if it turns out the feelings you are having are for real, then my only advice is that you should tell this girl how you feel and hope that she feels the same as you do. Hope that I helped."  
"Thanks Riot girl." Still Crazy said and then hung up.  
"Before we take our next call I'm going to read and answer a question sent in by a listener through email. Remember if you have a question and don't want feel comfortable saying it your self just send me a email at AskRiot@hotmail.com." Charlie said as she pulled up the email she had read early.  
"This person writes Dear Riot Girl, I have recently in the past year, started to developed feelings for one of my best friends. I have known this friend since we were little and she knows everything there is about me. But about a year ago when she started to like this one guy and flirt with him, I became very jealous and at first I didn't think anything of it, but I soon realized that I liked her as more then a friend. I've tried to tell her a bunch of times, but every time I chicken out, and just make up something else. But the worst part of it is, when I got a girlfriend thinking that this girl would help me get over my friend but did the opposite; my friend helped me get her to break up with her by kissing me. I know to her it meant nothing, but to me it meant so much. So I guess my question is what advice could you give to me, to help me tell my friend that I like her as more than a friend? Trouble with telling the truth"  
Charlie paused and looked at Ray from the corner of her eye. Charlie say Ray seem shocked and looked around as if he was hoping no one would notice him, squirming.  
"The only advice I can give you Trouble, if you're listening, is that you have to just tell this girl the truth that you like her, just go for it and remember that it never hurts to tell the truth. But if you can't then all I can tell you is that if you and this girl are meant to be then it will happen for you, even if you feel as if she doesn't care for you like that and you can't tell her how you feel." Charlie then looked over at Ray and say he seemed to be really taking it and then he looked over at Lily. "Hope I helped."  
Charlie smiled to herself getting Ray and Lily together was going to be easier then she had thought.  
  
"Hey Robbie wait up." Robbie stopped waling and turned around to find Charlie running up to him. "Man, you walk fast."  
"Charlie why were you running after me?" Robbie asked confused  
"I thought any guy would want a girl running after him. Sorry had to say that, but I need to talk to you about something, you want to go talk somewhere?" Charlie asked  
"Alright, we can talk at the park over there." Robbie said and then he and Charlie walked over to the park and found an area to sit down. "So what exactly did you want to talk about?"  
"Ray likes Lily right?"  
"Of course he does she's one of his best friends." Robbie said trying to cover up for his friend.  
"That's not what I meant and you know it Robbie. Ray has a thing for Lily and I know it." Charlie said  
"How did you find out?"  
"You know the email I read during Ask Riot, Trouble with Telling the Truth?" Charlie said and Robbie nodded his head. "Well the person that wrote that email was Ray."  
"How do you know this Charlie?'  
"Everything Trouble wrote Lily told me happen with Ray. Ray getting jealous over that Lee guy, him acting weird sometimes and then of course there's the kiss."  
"Lily was just helping Ray out, that's all."  
"Robbie do girls ever kiss a guy if they don't mean it? No, we only kiss guys when we want to, when we like them more than just as a friend."  
"Ok, so what do we do about it?" Robbie asked leaning back on to his palms.  
"We are going to play matchmaker with Ray and Lily. Operation Couple in affect." Robbie looked at Charlie oddly. "What I'm from a military family, I like to make code names."  
"You're nuts you know that?' Robbie said laughing. 


	7. FeFeFeelings

Chapter Seven: Feelings?  
  
Charlie sat in her room listening to Good Charlotte on her CD player. She was the only one home in her house, and she was doing what she always did when she was home alone sit in her room and listen to music. Charlie found it to be the only time that she could listen to music without being disturbed by anyone else in her house. When she use to live in Philadelphia, she spent almost all her time in her room listening to her music, it was the only thing her mother didn't criticize her on, besides the fact that her mother didn't like the music she listened to, her mother didn't really care.  
Charlie closed her eyes, in an attempt to let herself really get into the music, but suddenly she heard her phone ring. Charlie sighed an annoyed sigh, and got up from her bed. Charlie walked over to her stereo and turned the music down, so that it was barely audible. Charlie then walked over to her phone which was still ringing and picked up and put it to her ear.  
"Hello?" Charlie said with annoyance in her voice.  
"Didn't interrupt something?" the voice on the other end said.  
"Ray?" Charlie asked sitting down on her bed.  
"Yeah it's me; I need your help Charlie." Ray said seriously.  
"What is it Ray?"  
"I want to ask Lily out." Ray said sounding if he thought it was going to be a surprise.  
"So what's new about that?" Charlie said like it was nothing.  
"You knew?!" Ray said shocked that Charlie knew about his feelings for Lily.  
"I think everybody but Lily knows Ray. So what do you need my help for?"  
"I'm not sure how to ask her or when, or to where?"  
Charlie thought for a moment and then it hit her. The Winter Formal was coming up and tickets were going on sale; Charlie knew it would be the perfect opportunity for Ray to ask Lily out and to get the two together. All Ray would have to do is ask Lily if she would want to go before the dance, everything else was perfect.  
"Alright Ray, I've figured it out; you are going to ask Lily to the Winter Formal sometime in the next two weeks. That's all you have to do, well that and then actually buy the tickets for the dance." Charlie said smiling to her self.  
"To the dance, wouldn't it be better if I started out with something small like asking her to the movies or something?"  
"Ray, one can not get what one wants if they do not go for it with force and determination."  
"You sound like Travis." Ray said over the phone.  
"Look Ray the Winter Formal is in six weeks, which gives you enough time to ask Lily, buy the tickets, get a suit, for Lily to get a dress, and to get everything else you're going to need." There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Ray if you want Lily, you have to be willing to take a chance and right now this is your chance to win her."  
"Alright I'll ask her in the next two weeks like you said."  
"Great Ray, that leaves four weeks for you to get everything else settled." Charlie smiled. "Keep me updated on everything ok."  
"OK talk to you later." Ray said and then hung up.  
Charlie placed her phone back into the cradle and laid back down on her bed. The only thing she had to figure out was who she wanted to go with to the dance. Charlie thought to herself who she wanted to ask her, the weird thing was that every time she thought about it the first name to pop into her mind was Robbie. Charlie thought about this to herself: Why would I want to go with Robbie? Robbie's just my friend? It's not like I have feelings for him. Do I?  
  
"Travis did you know that Charlie's birthday is next weekend?" Lily said sitting down next to him.  
"Yes, I actually did; she's turning sixteen, she's just a couple months younger then you actually. Why?" Travis asked placing his Buddhism book on the table.  
"I was thinking that maybe we should throw her a little party, not many people just the four of us, Audrey, and her brother and sister-in-law. I don't think it should be a big thing we could have it at her house. What do you think?"  
"That could be difficult." Travis said with a sigh.  
"Why?" Lily asked finding it odd that Travis would say that.  
"Well, Charlie hasn't really had any good birthdays in the last couple years. Her dad got sick on her birthday, and every birthday after that has just been a reminder of her dad getting sick and dying." Travis looked over at Lily, seeing that he had somewhat discouraged her. "But it could be different; maybe if we had a party for her it would get her mind off her dad."  
"So you'll help me?" Lily said smiling.  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"You're in charge of music; I was thinking that since you've known Charlie the longest you could but together a list of her favorite songs that we could play at the party."  
"I could do that. What about everyone else?" Travis asked  
"Well, Audrey said she would help me pick out decorations, I'm going to have Ray be in charge of food, since I think that's the only thing he can handle, and I was going to ask Robbie if he could take care of Charlie. Oh, and Jenna said she would make the cake."  
"That sounds perfect." Travis said with a nod.  
"Great, so I've gotta go cause Audrey and I are going to go start on the decorations. You'll get started on the music, right Travis?" Lily said standing up.  
"Yeah, I will." Travis said and the Lily walked out of Mickey's.  
Travis smiled to himself, he felt as if this party was going to be good for Charlie. She would have something else to think about on her birthday, rather then jus thinking about her dad dying. On her birthday Charlie, would more than likely actually smile, something Travis had never seen Charlie do on her birthday, in all the time that he had had know Charlie.  
  
Charlie walked into her brother's auto shop, she loved to watch Billy, Mike, and the others work on the cars. Charlie found it to be somewhat relaxing, watching others hard at work doing something they liked to do and not something they had to do just to pay the bills. Charlie sometimes wondered what she would end up doing for a living, was she going to be doing something she loved or something just to pay the bills. Charlie smiled she knew it didn't matter now, she was young and had her whole life ahead of her, and to Charlie that's all that matters.  
"Hey kiddo what are you doing here?" Charlie looked up and saw Mike standing next to her. Mike was covered in oil from almost head to toe. His sandy blonde hair had patches of oil, the same as his face.  
"Just came to hang out. Is Billy around by any chance?" Charlie asked and stood up from where she sat.  
"Yeah, his in the office on the phone;" Mike said and then paused "his on the phone with your ma, Charlie."  
The smile that had once been on her face was now gone; Charlie knew that Mike knew about everything that had happened between her mom and herself. It not that Charlie minded, its just she hated when other people mentioned it and tried to get her to talk to her mother. Charlie knew that Mike was only trying to be helpful and nice to her, but it still didn't help; Charlie and her mother had never had a good relationship and probably would never.  
"Well, I'm going to go in there; I need to talk to him about something." Charlie said looking into the office and watching as Billy hung up the phone and leaned back in the chair.  
Charlie walked towards the office, slowly; she knew that her mother had called Billy for only one reason; and that reason was her. In the last couple months, Charlie's mother had been trying to get in touch with her; just to make sure she was being a 'good girl'. Charlie entered the office and saw her brother in his usually look. His dark chocolate hair was messy as usual, his work clothing; a pair of old blue jeans, and a white t-shirt, was covered in grease, oil, and transition fluid. Most people would say that Billy and Charlie looked a like, except for the fact Billy was a boy and that he was about ten years older than Charlie.  
"Hey Billy." Charlie said as she walked over to the chair on the other side of the desk and sat down across from him.  
"Hey, Charlie; what brings you here?" Billy said leaning forward on to his elbows.  
"Nothing just thought I'd visit my older brother." Charlie said with a smile waiting for Billy to bring up what her mother, had more than likely said on the phone to him.  
"I'm guessing you know that was mom on the phone." Charlie nodded in answer to Billy's statement. "She's being trying to get in contact with you, sis. She really wants to talk to you."  
"She had her time to talk to me Billy, but she didn't, instead she sent me to live with you and Jenna."  
"She knows that Charlie, and she thinks that its time for you to go back to Philly, she really misses you."  
"I don't want to go back Billy. I'm happy living her in Roscoe with you and Jenna. I have friends here that I never had back in Philly. I really like it here and I don't want to leave, I want to stay here, with you, Jenna, and my friends. So please Billy don't try to convince me that it would be good for me to go back to Philadelphia and live with mom, when we both know that what's going to happen. We'll start fighting again; it'll be the same thing all over again."  
Billy nodded he knew how his felt, and he knew that she wouldn't want to go home. He couldn't blame Charlie, it seemed like for the first time in her life, she had found a real home, where she had people to care for her; and Billy wasn't going to be the one to take that away from his sister.  
"Rick sends his love by the way, he says that he misses you a lot, and hopes everything is going ok for you."  
"I miss him too." Charlie said leaning back in her chair. "Hey Billy, do you think I could help out here for a little?"  
"Of course Charlie." Billy said standing up. "I have to finish teaching you how to replace break cables on a car."  
Charlie smiled and stood up, this was her life now, and she loved it. Nothing could change that not even her mother; nothing would ever change it, no matter what happens.  
  
"Alright, so what do we need exactly?" Audrey said as she and Lily walked through the party store.  
"Well, streamers, table cloths, Jenna said we could just use the cups and plates from the house, and I think we should get one of those birthday crowns something that Charlie will find funny." Lily said as she looked through the table cloths.  
"Ok, so what color scheme are we going for?" Audrey asked  
"Color scheme?"  
"You didn't pick any colors that you wan things to be."  
"No, I didn't even think of it?'  
"Ok, so what are Charlie's favorite colors and what kind of things does she like?"  
"I know her favorite colors are red, black, and purple. And she likes music and her favorite animals are penguins." Lily answered  
"Hmm, this is might be difficult." Audrey said as she walked around the story looking at the different decorations. "So, Travis tells me that he knew Charlie from Hong Kong, that they are pretty good friends."  
"Audrey are you trying to ask me if they had some kind of relationship or something?" Lily said with a laugh.  
"Well, kind of. I don't even know why I'm asking its just a couple of times I've seen them together and they seem really close." Audrey paused. "Go ahead call me a jealous girlfriend; I know I'm being one."  
"You don't have to worry Audrey, I know for a fact that Travis only has eyes for you. Charlie and Travis are just good friends, like I am with Travis nothing to worry about." Lily said and then picked up a roll of streamers. "Ok, now let's try and get some decorations, because this might be somewhat difficult to find something with penguins, and music on it."  
"Come on, I know the perfect place." Audrey said with a smile as she pulled Lily out of the store into the mall.  
  
Alright I what to get Charlie, what to get her; Robbie said to himself as he walked around Mickey's looking at the music that Charlie might like. He felt as if he had to find the perfect present for her, as a way to make up for his hostility towards her when he first met Charlie. Robbie had narrowed it down to two ideas for Charlie's present; a CD or some piece of jewelry.  
"Hey Robbie!" Robbie jumped somewhat by the voice pulling him out of his thought. He turned around and saw that Ray was standing behind him, with a goofy grin on his face.  
"Hey Ray." Robbie said with a sigh.  
"So whatcha doing?" Ray said  
"Looking for a gift for Charlie's birthday, why do you ask?" Robbie said as he went back to looking though the CDs.  
"Just wondering, I already got Charlie a gift, and I must say that it is pretty good, plus I threw in something that I think she will find funny."  
"It wouldn't by any chance be that orange and yellow my little pony that you've been trying to get rid of for last six months would it?"  
"Yes, and Charlie is the perfect person to give it to, she is the only one out of all you that understands my hysterical and unique humor." Ray said  
"Right, so what else did you get her?" Robbie asked hoping that maybe it would help him with his gift for Charlie.  
""I got her the Good Charlotte DVD, I know it's kind of like of course she wants that, but I know she doesn't have it and she would really like it."  
Robbie nodded in agreement, even with knowing what Ray was getting Charlie, he still had no idea what to get her. Robbie didn't understood why it seemed so hard for him to pick out a gift for Charlie; it wasn't like she was his girlfriend or something. Robbie stopped himself, why did he even think that; did he have some kind of feelings for Charlie. No, he couldn't; Robbie thought to himself, Charlie is just his friend. He didn't have feelings for Charlie; did he? 


End file.
